<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>A Ryden Thanksgiving Fic by darknecessities</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27843859">A Ryden Thanksgiving Fic</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/darknecessities/pseuds/darknecessities'>darknecessities</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Bandom, Panic! at the Disco</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Bandom - Freeform, Domestic, Fluff, Kid!Fic, M/M, Ryden, THIS IS SO LATE I AM SO SORRY, Thanksgiving</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 21:22:18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,742</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27843859</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/darknecessities/pseuds/darknecessities</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Ryan and Brendon have Thanksgiving :D <br/>I'm so great at summaries wow</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Ryan Ross/Brendon Urie</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>A Ryden Thanksgiving Fic</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>hey y'all! here's a thanksgiving fic i wrote, except it's a week late... at this point being late is my brand, it's my trademark. anyway. i hope you enjoy this fic, i hope you're doing well, and i love all of you &lt;3</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Brendon wakes Scarlett gently, rubbing her back and whispering good morning until she stirs, yawning. “Good morning, Dad,” the five year old says quietly. <br/>“Good morning, kiddo,” Brendon replies, untucking Scarlett and hoisting her into his arms. “Happy Thanksgiving, by the way.”<br/>Scarlett grins, curling into Brendon’s chest as they enter the kitchen. Ryan is at the stove struggling to flip chocolate chip pancakes, tongue stuck out in concentration. Scarlett giggles at him, and he smiles when he sees his daughter and boyfriend. “What’re you laughing at, kid?” After he successfully flips the pancakes, he kisses the top of Scarlett’s head before kissing Brendon on the lips. “How’re you, Scarlett?”<br/>“Happy!” Brendon sets her down, and she runs to her dad and hugs him. “I’m excited for dinner. And excited to show you my turkey from school!” Ryan and Brendon share a grin, marveling at Scarlett’s adorableness. <br/>“When do you wanna show us?” Brendon asks, beginning to set the table for breakfast. <br/>“Now…?” she smiles. <br/>Her eyes are wide and hopeful, but Ryan says, “How about we do breakfast first, little girl? I’ll finish up the pancakes, we can eat, then we’ll have more time to appreciate it.”<br/>“Okay…” Scarlett sighs and sits down at the table. <br/>Brendon tousles Scarlett’s hair before going over to Ryan and wrapping his arms around his boyfriend’s waist. “Why don’t you finish setting the table? The pancakes are gonna end up on the floor if you try to flip them again.”<br/>Ryan sticks his tongue out at Brendon and reluctantly hands him the spatula. </p><p>***</p><p>After breakfast, Scarlett rushes off to her room and rummages around in her backpack to find the Thanksgiving project she made in school. She grabs it, runs triumphantly back to the living room, and squeezes herself onto the couch between Ryan and Brendon. “Look!” she announces, holding the paper out for her dads to see. <br/>On the paper is a turkey in the shape of Scarlett’s hand. Its feathers are neatly colored blue and purple (unnatural colors for turkey feathers, but Ryan thinks that makes it all the more endearing), and written inside each one is something Scarlett is thankful for. They’re all pretty typical and poorly spelled, things like “i’m thankful for my frends.” But Ryan goes pale when he sees the final feather: “my dads are geting marryed!!!”<br/>“Um. Th-that’s very nice.” Ryan stutters, unsure of what to do. “Shit, um…” <br/>“Bad word, daddy!” Scarlett giggles. <br/>“I know, kiddo, sorry. Umm…” He grabs the paper out of Scarlett’s hand in a stupid attempt to hide it from Brendon, but it’s too late. Brendon’s already seen it. He looks quizzically at Ryan, confused by his reaction and by what Scarlett wrote. <br/>“Do you not like it…?” Scarlett says timidly, looking back and forth between Ryan and Brendon for some sort of commentary or validation. <br/>Ryan’s mind is going a mile a minute trying to figure out what to do. He doesn’t respond, so Brendon wraps an arm around Scarlett and pulls her against his chest. “We both like it a lot, okay? Don’t worry sweetie, it’s beautiful, I promise.” Scarlett smiles at him slightly, still a little sad and confused. <br/>“Hey, umm…” Ryan starts, trying to clear his head. “Um, Scarlett, can you come talk to me for a second? It’s nothing bad, don’t worry.”<br/>Scarlett nods and slips out of Brendon’s arms, following her dad to his bedroom. “Are you mad at me?” she bursts out as soon as he closes the door behind them. <br/>“No, of course not little one! I just have to change a few plans I think. But I’m not mad, okay?”<br/>“Okay… what did I do wrong though?” <br/>Ryan sighs, kneeling down so he can look his daughter in the eye. “I wanted to propose to Brendon at Christmas, baby girl. It was a secret, but it’s okay. I’m not mad, I just have to do things a little differently now alright?”<br/>Scarlett nods slowly, not fully believing that her dad forgives her. He pulls her to his chest and hugs her tightly, kissing the top of her head. “I’m not mad, sweetie, I’m not mad,” he repeats. Eventually Scarlett takes his word for it, smiling slightly as she pulls away nodding. <br/>“We good?” Ryan asks as he stands up. <br/>“We good!” Scarlett grins, imitating Ryan’s tone. <br/>He laughs at her and picks her up, then heads toward the door. He’s still trying to figure out what the hell to do, what the hell to say to Brendon, but he focuses on being calm and acting like it’s not a big deal for Scarlett’s sake. “Should we go help dad get the food ready to take to dinner?”<br/>Scarlett gives Ryan a thumbs up, snuggling against him as they enter the kitchen. </p><p>***</p><p>“Hello!” Mrs. Urie says cheerily, rushing Brendon, Ryan, and Scarlett inside to get them out of the cold. “Here let me grab that for you, hon,” she smiles at Ryan, reaching out and taking the pie and bowl mashed potatoes from him. He smiles and thanks her, feeling just as awkward and out of place as he usually does at Brendon’s family gatherings. <br/>He’s been with Brendon for four years, since just after Scarlett’s first birthday. It took awhile for Scarlett and himself to be welcomed and accepted by the Uries, but save for one of Brendon’s weirdass uncles, everyone has finally come to terms with his and Brendon’s relationship. Brendon’s older sister has even become a huge ally and cheerleader for gay rights because of them, and Ryan thinks it’s awesome. <br/>And yet…<br/>And yet he’s still so scared, so terrified of being judged, made fun of, and cast out. Ryan knows that at this point, his fears are for the most part irrational, but he just can’t let them go. And what he’s planning to do later this evening is doing nothing to ease his anxieties. <br/>He follows Brendon and Scarlett into the living room. </p><p>***</p><p>After dinner, all the adults are sitting around the large dining table. The kids are off at their own table in the corner making a ruckus, and Brendon’s heart can’t help but swell at watching his youngest sister drawing and chatting away with Scarlett. He places a hand on Ryan’s knee. <br/>Brendon’s mom eventually manages to get everyone’s attention and makes a speech about Thanksgiving and thankfulness, then asks everyone to go around the table and say what they’re thankful for. <br/>Ryan’s heart rate quickens. He’s been privy to enough Thanksgivings and Urie family gatherings to know that this is just about his only chance. They go around the table the long way, which gives Ryan more time to prepare. His palms sweat and he constantly fidgets with his pants, the tablecloth, the loose thread on his shirt. God, this is so not how he wanted to go about proposing. <br/>Kara finishes speaking, and all too soon it’s Ryan’s turn. <br/>“I’m thankful for uhh.” He smiles awkwardly and clears his throat. “First of all, I am very thankful for you all, for welcoming my daughter and I into this family and accepting Brendon and I. It really means a lot to me, so thank you. And umm.” Ryan pauses, looking over to the kids table to see Scarlett watching him intensely. “Well, this isn’t exactly how I wanted to go about this. But Scarlett kinda let it slip, so I think it’s best if I do this now.” He feels everyone’s eyes on him, especially Brendon’s. He looks down at his lap and reaches into his pocket. “Brendon. I’m so so thankful for you, and…” God, he can’t do this, he fucking can’t, he’s too-<br/>He sees Mrs. Urie smiling at him encouragingly, a twinkle in her eye. She knows what’s about to happen. “God, I’m so awkward, I’m sorry,” he laughs at himself before pulling the ring out of his pocket and looking straight into Brendon’s eyes. “Brendon, will you marry me?”<br/>“I…” Brendon covers his mouth, somewhat in shock. It’s not that he wasn’t expecting this, because he was, thanks to Scarlett. But he didn’t think it’d be so soon, so— fuck, he’s totally leaving Ryan hanging. “Oh my God, yes, of course, yes!” <br/>Ryan wants to cry, wants to kiss Brendon, but he remembers that there are people around when they all start to clap. Brendon begins to laugh, almost disbelieving and completely over the moon. Ryan blushes and slips the thin gold band onto Brendon’s finger. He kind of can’t believe this is happening, and he especially can’t believe that everyone seems genuinely happy for them. Even the weirdass uncle is smiling. Brendon leans in and pulls Ryan into a tight hug. He whispers an I love you and kisses Ryan’s cheek. <br/>The room is practically spinning when Ryan finally pulls back, people’s congratulations fading far into the background. Even Brendon fades a bit. All Ryan is focused on is Scarlett. She is smiling at him from across the room, wider than he’s ever seen her smile before, and he smiles back as he leans his head on Brendon’s shoulder. <br/>“Well, um.” Brendon starts, laughing. “I have absolutely no clue how to follow that up.”</p><p>***</p><p>They get home just before midnight. Scarlett is fast asleep in the backseat, and Ryan gently unbuckles her and lifts her out of the car, careful not to wake her as he carries her to the front door. Brendon unlocks it as quietly as possible and they go inside. <br/>Scarlett stirs slightly as Ryan tucks her in, and she smiles sleepily up at him. “I’m so happy, Daddy,” she whispers. <br/>“Me too, little girl, me too.” He kisses her forehead and pulls the blankets up. “I love you, kiddo,” he says as he turns out the lights, but Scarlett is already back asleep. <br/>Ryan walks into his and Brendon’s room and finds his boyfriend— nope, fiancé!— at the sink, sleepily brushing his teeth. <br/>“Good thing I drove home, huh?” Ryan smiles. <br/>Brendon just nods, leaning against the counter for support. “I’m about to go into a food coma, babe, oh my god. Too. Much. Pie.”<br/>Ryan laughs, wrapping his arms around Brendon and kissing his temple. He looks at the two of them in the mirror and smiles. “Hey, fiancé,” Ryan says softly. <br/>“Hey,” Brendon says, laughing slightly. He kisses Ryan’s cheek, leaving a bit of toothpaste there on accident. “I love you.”<br/>“I love you too.”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>